Short Love Stories
by Marshall Lee Mello
Summary: A story filled with love stories. From sweet love to sad love. All about Dance Central 2 ! Next chapter: coming right up!
1. The Girl From Lowdown

Dance Central; a city filled with people with dreams and goals, all including becoming a great entertainer the world has ever known by their supreme movements of which everyone calls it as dancing, but a boy was never interested in that for he'd rather do what he does best than dancing around in tight, weird clothes, and that's singing and playing guitar, but, of course, no one likes people like these in this city.

So, the boy sets out, looking for people who will accept him. He went to the famous spots of the city, but no one even notice him. So, he ends up going underground, but, of course, no luck there either. In the end, he gives up desperately. The boy sighed in disappointment. As he did so, his guitar leaned on him. The boy smiled, for he was happy to have, at least, his guitar beside him. And then he starts thinking to himself, 'Maybe I should play some tunes, just to cheer me up…':

**Daddy, why don't you love me?**

**I've been trying so hard to make you notice me…**

**But why do you keep leaving me behind, without giving a single mind,**

**Of what I'm going through right now…?**

**Mommy, why don't you love me?**

**I've been trying so many things to make you be interested of me…**

**But instead, we're going further away from each other…**

**And, baby, I don't want that…**

**Darling, why aren't you happy?**

**Did I do something to make you be, disappointed with me?**

**If I did, I'm sorry, for being who I am…**

**I'm sorry for being who I am, Daddy…**

**I'm sorry for being who I am, Mommy…**

**I'm sorry for being who I am, everybody…**

As he finally finished the song, a voice of a girl was heard, just at the other side of the railway track, singing along. It was a girl in a coat with short black hair. They both found each other's eyes and they were both found staring at each other for hours. That moment, the girl thought she has found her other half. So did the boy. But that thought ended when the train came, separating him from the girl.

The boy panicked. He doesn't want to lose sight of the girl, but it ended just so… Leaving the boy sad, for he has lost his only hope of finding happiness and love.

* * *

"Bodie, wake up!" Angel shouted from outside of his room. "The auditions is about to begin in an hour!"

Bodie stood up immediately after hearing that. It can't be just one more hour!

He combed his messy hair and immediately wore his white T-shirt and jeans, looking simpler than ever. He ran down the stairs with his mouth filled with toothpaste foam and a toothbrush. "Can you wait, Angel?" Angel sighed and nodded and continues to watch his favorite comedy series, ROB.

Bodie released a sigh of relief and continue to get himself ready for the auditions.

* * *

"Aw, yeah!" Angel shouted, happy that he has got the Lush crew audition down, but Bodie wasn't happy at all, for he didn't get accepted to any crew for these past few months. Bodie sighed and flops on the sofa, clearly, disappointed with himself.

Angel glanced at his sad roommate and sighed, not knowing what to do to cheer him up. He sat at the other end of the sofa where Bodie's face is and said as he patted the head, "Don't worry, senior. Someone will accept you. I'm sure. Now, stop crying. Come on…"

Bodie looked up and suddenly started to laugh hysterically. "Don't you sound so angel-like?" Angel punched Bodie's head, causing the boy to moan in pain. Angel smirked. "Think I'm still soft?"  
There was a silence between them, not including the sounds from the television. Then, Bodie said something shocking to Angel, "I think I want to become a singer than a dancer, Angel.' Angel looks at Bodie, looking shocked by the sudden change. Bodie then nodded and said to Angel that he was a long time ago, "A singer..."

* * *

The train of Lowdown was about to leave to Dance Central 2 city, which is where the members of each crew are waiting for their other members to arrive from far and wide. Angel is about to be one of them. It's just a train trip away from being so. Angel was sitting on a bench, along with his rolling-bag, next to him as he read the message of acceptance given by the Lush crew's leader, Miss Aubrey:

**Dear Angel,**

**You are hereby accepted to be one of us, the Lush crew, for we have heard so much about you from our lady, Miss Aubrey, at Dance Central city. Be sure to arrive at 12:00 p.m., at the port, where you will be given a grand tour of our crew on our official Lush crew yacht!**

**P.S. Make sure you don't disappoint us with your bad sense of fashion!**

Angel laughed. He was really happy he got the spot for Lush crew for it wasn't easy. "But it was worth it, to meet my future girlfriend, Miss Aubrey…" Angel said as he kisses Miss Aubrey's name on the SMS.

"So, Miss Aubrey is your type of lady!"

Angel jumped. It was Bodie, laughing by his friend's reaction to his sudden appearance. Angel knocked Bodie's head. "OW!"

Angel smirked. "This is the only way you'll learn to be mature." Bodie laughed more loudly after hearing that.

"Oh, and you are mature? So, who was the one throwing paper notes to girls, containing YOUR phone number and a little sentence saying, 'Senorita, Want to 'dance' with me on the school rooftop ;)'?"

"That was a long time ago, Bodie. Let it go for I have grown up, ready to face the world!"

Bodie stopped laughing and sighed. "Yeah…. I guess you have." There was a short silence.

"But that doesn't mean I'll stop checking the girls out…"

Bodie looked at Angel and giggled. 'Of course, you won't. Who doubted that?'

Angel looked at Bodie, looking worried. Bodie asked what's wrong. "Oh nothing." Angel answered. "It's just, please don't give up dancing and continue singing for I'm sure there's someone out there who will accept you."

Bodie laughed and said, "Woudn't that mean they are not accepting me for who I am but who I have become now? A dancer instead of my dream, a singer? I don't want to be accepted if it means lying to myself, Angel. I'm sorry."

The train arrived exactly 10:40a. send Angel and the other chosen ones to their train starts closing the doors and just like that, Angel is gone.

Bodie sighed and looked down at his leather brown shoes. 'I'm not wearing sneakers anymore… I'm 21 now… It's time to make my own decisions and stand up for myself...'

Bodie continues thinking of how is he going to start his singing life but nothing came across his mind.

As he thought so, he then remembered his song: Why Don't You Love Me?. Bodie felt embarrased when he remembered himself singing the lyrics at this exact same train station, Lowdown, and at that moment, that made him remember something else: a girl, with short black hair.

He laughed at the thought. 'That must've been one of my wildest dreams I've ever had…'

But at that moment, a voice, only familiar to Bodie, was heard, singing a song:

**Baby, don't you realize that I'm your girl?**

**We used to sing a song and stare at each other for hours.**

**And I know at that moment, you are my other half, my missing piece of my heart.**

**My missing piece… to my heart…**

It was short but it contains pure sounds of love. Bodie looked up, with a hope. 'This could be my girl from a long time ago!', but to his surprise; it was a girl with short black hair but with a green-colored bang, being pushed upwards, revealing the forehead. Bodie's eyes open wide. This could not be the person from a long time ago for he was sure the girl can't turn out to be some kind of rocker! But the looks of the girl seem to be just like his first love: Black short hair and the big eyes. Right now, the girl is currently holding a guitar, simply plucking random chords. Bodie continues to stare at her while she's not looking. 'If this is the person from a long time ago, they would stare back, right?'

And just when Bodie thought that, the green-banged girl found Bodie's eyes. Bodie can feel his face getting warmer. 'The eyes does look exactly like her!'

The green-banged girl giggled suddenly, causing Bodie to feel embarrassed for staring. The green-banged girl then started singing a song:

**Daddy, why don't you love me?**

**I've been trying so hard to make you notice me…**

**But why do you keep leaving me behind, without giving a single mind,**

**Of what I'm going through right now…?**

**Mommy, why don't you love me?**

**I've been trying so many things to make you be interested of me…**

**But instead, we're going further away from each other…**

**And, baby, I don't want that…**

**Darling, why aren't you happy?**

**Did I do something to make you be, disappointed with me?**

**If I did, I'm sorry, for being who I am…**

**I'm sorry for being who I am, Daddy…**

**I'm sorry for being who I am, Mommy…**

**I'm sorry for being who I am, everybody…**

The way the girl sang the song was not completely correct but it made Bodie red in the face, over-thrilled for this was the love of his past! Bodie then runs out of the station, haeding forgoing to the entryway of where the girl is, not caring if the girl turned out to be some kind of rocker or something, because the girl accepted him no matter what. So will Bodie. He just needs to show her that.

As he did so, he shouted, on the top of his lungs, **"I have found my missing heart!"**


	2. The Fear Of Losing Everything

It was already two years since Jake proposed to Miss Aubrey. The sun was shining and there was no sign of any rain cloud, which automatically causes Angel to wish for some. He really didn't want Jake to marry Miss Aubrey because he himself was thinking of doing the same. "Am I too late?" Angel asked himself.

And just as he stares at the blue sky, a flock of birds passed by. Angel watches them until they disappeared into the clouds. Angel smirked and said, "It's seems as if my friends are getting further, further away… Disappearing..."

He looked at the invitation he got from Miss Aubrey about when will the wedding will be on, but of course, Angel would rather die than ever stepping close to the wedding for it makes him feel sick and nauseas. "I can't believe I didn't get her…."

_**Maybe that was meant to be, Angel…**_

'What?'

Angel looked around and there was no one around. "What the hell?" Angel said as he looked around. There was really no one there. Angel face palmed his face and said, "It's not his voice, Angel! It's not his voice… It's not a ghost!"

The voice he's referring to was Glitch's voice, but he disappeared just on his way back from school. Some people believe he got kidnapped; some people believed he ran away, while Angel believes Glitch is already dead for he did hear that he disappeared three days before Jake proposed to Miss Aubrey. Angel was at the hospital because he fell off the boat due to witnessing Jake's proposal to Miss Aubrey. He hit his head against a rock so he couldn't remember anything after the proposal. Angel sighed and said to the skies, believing that Glitch is up there somewhere, "Glitch, I wish you luck on your way to the heavens. Make sure you say hello to my grandmamma for me."

Angel then looked back at the invitation. "I'd really wished I died when I fall off that boat and hit myself in the head…"

* * *

Angel walked across the sidewalk of the busy road of Dance Central 2 city. The city was filled with cars, all on its way to witness the wedding between Miss Aubrey and Jake. Angel smirked, obviously annoyed.

He was actually also on his way to the wedding. Just to visit Bodie and Emilia, who they were also invited to the wedding.

"Hey, you came, Angel!" Bodie welcomed Angel with light punch to the shoulder, but Angel didn't feel like doing the same to Bodie. Bodie understood what he's feeling. "Want to sit down? I'm sure your walk from your apartment to the wedding chapel was tiring."

"No thanks. I'm fine, Bodie. Thanks for your concern." Angel assured his friend.

"Well, let's go inside. The wedding is about to start." Bodie said as he held out his hand to Angel. Angel looked at the given hand and held it with his hand. "Thank you, Bodie. You're a true friend, really!"

Bodie smiled; glad he could help his friend to lighten up a little, because lately, Dance Central 2 city has been looking sick actually, so it's good to see someone smiling nowadays.

"Let's go…" They both went in and took their seats as the ceremony starts. Angel held Bodie's hand tightly, obviously scared by the thought that he'll lose Bodie too, in the future.

* * *

"For any reason, for you both should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

This is it! This is the time to speak out Angel's feelings and stop this stupid ceremony. But just as he was about to stand up, something was pulling him down, not even letting him move or speak. Angel was terrified by the sudden inabilities. The moment passed on and the force was gone. Angel inhaled and exhaled rapidly. 'What the hell just happened?'

* * *

Angel blocked out his eyes and ears for the moment have finally come.

"Do you, Jake, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

And you, Miss Aubrey, do you take Jake to your husband?"

"I do!"

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife!"

Miss Aubrey and Jake kissed each other and everyone jumped out of their seats happy for the newly-weds, but Angel was on his seat, crying his heart out… 'Why…? Why…? Why….?'

"Maybe this was meant to be, Angel…"

The same dialogue! He looked to the other side, which is the bride's side and to his surprise, Glitch was sitting there, looking at him.

"Glitch, take me with you! Take me with you! I want to die right here, right now!" Every sentence that is coming out Angel's mouth echoed, becoming a thought, only Glitch could hear.

"Angel, please…" Glitch asked with a sound of pity. "Angel, please listen to me."

Angel stopped and was ready to listen to what Glitch wants to say to him. "I'm sorry but I can't take you with me…." Angel heard that and his heart turned completely into stone.

Angel's hair was looking like a disaster, his clothes too. Not to mention, his face.

Glitch looked at the poor man and wishes to wipe the tears of his cheek but it went right through him, causing Angel to feel a chill. "Sorry…" Glitch apologized. "I guess I'm going to go soon…"

Angel continues to cry. He cannot stand to witness more of friends, disappearing from his life. Glitch went closer to the sad man and said, "I don't think grandmamma likes what you are doing to yourself, Angel" Angel was lighted up by the sound of her grandmother's name that he usually calls her. "Please, move on. If you love that person very much, Angel, you would want to see them happy. Even if it means, making yourself feeling unhappy, but it's all worth it, to see the smile on their faces, right?"

Glitch was right.

"I'm happy that… she'll be happy…."

* * *

Forever, will I be happy with every decision you make in life, for as long as it makes you happy, I won't bother. I'll be right behind you, supporting you...

* * *

"Angel, are you alright? Angel!"

Miss Aubrey's was shouting, wanting to wake Angel up from his sudden knock-out just right after his fall on the stairs. Angel opened his eyes and smiled immediately. 'It was just a dream….'

But where's Glitch?

"Aubrey, what happened?" Angel looked at the yacht entryway and there was Glitch, solid and visible to others, and alive... "Angel, you okay!" Glitch said as he looked down on him. Angel didn't say anything. "Angel?—WOAH!"

Angel, without wasting a single second, seated up and hugged his two friends close, making them feeling puzzled and looking confused.


End file.
